


Unrequited

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam knew he and Kurt would be perfect together. He just needed to get Blaine out of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine never cheated and Klaine never broke up. Everything is great until he sees Adam, Adam is in love with Kurt but Kurt is happily with Blaine and only friends with Adam. Adam starts bullying Blaine until Kurt finds out and goes crazy

Blaine was a nice guy. He smiled at every joke, had a firm handshake, and was almost obnoxiously charming. There really wasn’t a reason  _not_  to like him.

Except he was dating the man Adam was in love with.

When Blaine moved to New York, it just got worse. Before, he could just ignore the pictures and small smiles whenever Kurt got a new text. Now he had to deal with them holding hands and walking in on them cuddling on the couch.

_Adam, do you want to join us for Chinese and Moulin Rouge?_

_Sorry, we just always sing to this song._

_God, I love you._

And he wanted desperately for Kurt to be looking at him when he said that.

It started off as unintentional. Adam found himself being cold to Blaine when they were alone, snapping out little comments. The heartbreak in Blaine’s eyes made him feel a little better. God, you’d think no one had ever said a mean thing to him before.

Then it got better.

“I don’t know,” Kurt sat down next to him at the table in the café near NYADA. “Blaine has just been kind of whiney lately. Plus, he’s been super clingy.”

Adam was smart enough to know this was his way in. He and Kurt were good friends and although they had been dating for years, Blaine was the new guy. Kurt would believe anything he said.

He began to say little things to Blaine, comments on the cute guys in Kurt’s class and how they were more talented than he was. Giving Blaine little smiles and telling him that Broadway wasn’t for everyone. “Misplacing” his music before auditions. 

“I just don’t feel like this is the right place for me,” he froze outside of the loft as he heard Blaine sob.

“Do…do you want to go back to Lima?” Kurt sounded worried.

“I’m just miserable here.”

Adam felt something swell in his chest. Just a little more, he would make Blaine move away and Kurt would realize that he didn’t want his NYADA dropout boyfriend.

He found Blaine’s number and, using his roommates phone, started texting him.

_Everyone hates you here._

_You’re terrible._

_You’re never going to make it as an artist._

_You’re kidding yourself._

_Just kill yourself._

Blaine started looking thinner. That constant smile was completely gone now, leaving a gaunt look to his face. He was quiet in class and people had begun to talk, only spreading the rumors that Adam had started.

When he got the text from Kurt that he wanted to talk, Adam basically skipped to the loft. This was it, they were going to get together.

“Hey you!” He smiled brightly when he stepped in and froze at Kurt’s icy gaze.

“Blaine told me that he was getting some texts,” Kurt was holding Blaine’s phone in his hand. “Imagine my surprise when I found that they were from Kyle, who’s number I happened to have in my contacts.”

“Kyle did that?” Adam’s heart pounded.

“I asked him the same thing. He said that you had been using his phone since yours was acting up, which I know it isn’t,” Kurt carefully put the phone down and his voice grew shaky. “How dare you?”

“Kurt, listen,” Adam held up his hands as Kurt took a step towards him.

“Why the hell would you do that? Do you know that he’s been so depressed?” Tears gathered in Kurt’s eyes and Adam felt like dying. “You told him to kill himself.”

“I wasn’t trying to…”

“He left his first high school because of bullying like this. You made him feel worthless when he is the most important thing in the world to me. I thought you were my friend,” their future together was shattered right before Adam’s eyes.

“I am!” He argued back.

“Not anymore,” Kurt shook his head. “You’re not anything to me.”

“I love you!” Adam all but shouted, desperate. “Please Kurt, we could be so good together. I’m so much better than him, I can give you so much more.”

“No you couldn’t,” Kurt whispered, eyes growing hard. “Get out.”

Adam thought this pain was the worst he could ever feel, but he was wrong. His heart shattered again when he saw them holding hands. It got sharper every time Kurt smiled at Blaine after a quick kiss. It was unbearable when Blaine ran into class and showed everyone his engagement ring.

He didn’t even hesitate before withdrawing and returning to London. There wasn’t anything left for him here. 


End file.
